The invention relates to a beverage preparation device.
The invention further relates to a method for preparing a beverage.
The invention further relates to a computer program product for controlling a beverage preparation device for preparing a beverage.
The invention still further relates to a record carrier comprising the computer program product.
Nowadays, automatic devices for preparing beverages provide the user with more and more options for controlling the composition and other parameters of the beverage to deliver.
Examples of such parameters are the blend between the main product (usually coffee) and the additives (usually milk); the blend between the main product and one or more flavors; the blend of different additives (e.g., 50-50 soy milk and skimmed milk); the drink strength; the drink volume; any other parameter that influences the drink taste (e.g., temperature, foam layer, pre-infusion, pressure).
Recently devices have become available that are equipped with a plurality of containers intended for holding different types of coffee and with a blender for blending coffee from these containers according to a certain blending ratio. Typically the blending ratio is set according to a predetermined setting by the manufacturer or by an operator. In a 3 ingredient device, the ingredients may for example be mixed according to a ratio of 25%-25%-50%.
Enabling a user to control the blending ratio is considered an attractive feature, but this would make operation of the device even more complicated.
It is further a complicating factor that once the process of delivering the beverage is started it cannot be undone without wastage of material, e.g. the ingredients of the beverage that was already delivered. Also, if the automatic device can only deliver the beverage with built in disposables, this implies that the cup used for the erroneously brewed delivery is lost for further use.